bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Frolic
Overview The fourth level of Bioshock. Jack reaches Fort Frolic from the Arcadia Bathysphere. The objective of this level is simply to obtain access to a Bathysphere. However, Access is restricted by Sander Cohen, an ego centric critic who has trapped you in Fort Frolic and disabled your radio communication with Atlas and Andrew Ryan. History Every society-even one at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean-needs a place to unwind. A place where adults can indulge themselves, be it a couple of drinks, shopping, trying their luck in a casino or simply having some 'company'. In Rapture this place was none other than Fort Frolic. It featured everything the citizens of Rapture could want from it. From the fine arts such as music and theater to the more salacious distractions such as strip clubs and gambling. And since it was also a shopping destination, it featured many boutiques selling goods from the most luxurious clothing to the finest fine tobacco. Sander Cohen, a real lunatic, dyed in the wool of psychopath, controls everything that happens in Fort Frolic and is omnipotent here. He's all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful, even if you make a wrong look, he'll know what you've done. Scattered throughout Fort Frolic are examples of his artwork: splicers brutally murdered, coated in what appears to be plaster, and posed in various positions. Atrium The Hub of Fort Frolic. Still Advertising the lost pleasures of Rapture, it is a hollow reminder of what it was. Many of the entrances to the rest of Fort Frolic closed or destroyed. It is here that Jack will build Cohen's distorted master piece. The Atrium is divided into two sections: Lower Atrium and Upper Atrium. Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is only a shadow of what it was, most of it shut-off or inaccessible to Jack. However, the Lower Atrium still offers what remains of the Southern Lounge. With the Cocktail Lounge once serving as a place where the night-clubbers of Rapture could unwind and have a drink. Nearby sat a series of opulent, high end, shops: the High Fashion, the Gardner Delux Modern and the Le Marquis D'Epoque, (only the first and last accessible to Jack). The High fashion's last business, before the collapse, was a Sophie. Salon sale. Though there is little here now, what remains still hangs in the open closets or sit's on the side waiting to be taken away, a reminder of what Rapture could still be. Inside the Le Marquis D'Epoque liqueur and cigar shop many of the shelves on the top floor are empty, what remains is scattered about the floor. Downstairs are a couple of vending machines, boxes of cigars (most still on the shelves) and a dead splicer with his blood around him. The rest of the places in Lower Atrium are blocked off with their signs destroyed, save for an inaccessible strip club called The Seahorse. Upper Atrium Upstairs we have the Upper Atrium. First, and most notably, of them is the Fleet Hall. A grand place where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy the finest theatrical and musical arts, for a price. Inside it offered the citizens a multitude of chance to catch a drink of Ryan's Club Ale or a bite on a cool chocolate-creme cake before the show started. Though since the fall the Place is in shambles, the ceiling crumbling away, the stage lights falling down and splicers turned to stone as they clap and cheer to no performer, with Sander Cohen being the only audience. The only other inaccessible , and known, place in the Upper Atrium is Cohen's Collection: Fine Art. Once a place where the wealthy of Rapture could buy and collect Sander Cohen's art, all that remains are empty canvas' and walls that have become burned to a crisp. Inside all Jack will find is a plaster-covered table with a plaster splicer family upon it, mother tied to the chair and the father revealing his slit wrists (blood and all). Poseidon Plaza Poseidon Plaza remains largely intact, mainly only suffering cosmetic damage though the same can't be said for some of the businesses here. Lower Plaza First of the many once fine establishments here is Sir Prize: Game of Chance. Sir Prize was just one of the many gambling and drinking spots in Fort Frolic but is now completely disused by the citizens of Rapture, save for a safehouse, and like everywhere else in Rapture it has sprung a considerable leak. Sinclair Spirits was, at one point, the best place to sample and drink a bottle of the finest wines, liqueurs and beers in Rapture. However, now it is a wreck. The walls and pillars crumbling and eroding away due to the sea water leaking in from every direction. When Jack arrives for the first time it becomes evident that Sander Cohen has a nice collection of splicers. Robertson's Tobaccoria, next to Eve's Garden, once sold the finest and most luxurious tobacco products in Rapture. Although it not in danger of being flooded or suddenly collapsing, tobacco is outdated in Rapture, replaced by the constant addiction for Adam. Eve's Garden was the most well known and revered gentleman's club in Rapture, featuring Jasmine Jolene- Ryan's favourite girl. It was a place where the men of Rapture could unwind with a couple of drinks in the swanky bar, let loose a few bucks on the stage and find some 'company'. Still mostly intact with only ghosts and a dead stripper to put Jack off. Upper Plaza Upstairs is the most destroyed part of the plaza, with walls coming away and the glass ceil New Discoveries New items to acquire * Crossbow New enemies found *Elite Bouncer Single use events *There are 3 Little Sisters *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines New plasmids and tonics (Free) *Alarm Expert *Frozen Field *Extra Nutrition 2 *Medical Expert 2 *Electric Flesh Audio Diaries Category:Fort Frolic Category:Locations